1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and a digital camera system, especially to a digital camera having a user identifying function, and to a digital camera system including such a digital camera and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in digital cameras, a storage medium is connected to a digital camera and is used for storing photographed images. A storage medium in which images are stored, is detached from the digital camera and photographed images stored therein are replayed on a computer.
In the case where a digital camera to which a storage medium is attached, is used by a plurality of users, the storage medium used by one user may be initialized by another user and image data stored in the storage medium may be deleted.